voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Krolesk'Kan Speeches
The following is transcripts of various Krolesk'Kan speeches. Most given by leaders of Krolesk, some given by simply notable Krolesk'Kans. NOTE; May also contain "Senate Hearings". 96 AE, Consul Seidrik Hargen addresses the nation In the aftermath of what many Krolesk'Kans detested as a tyrannical rise to power, Consul Seidrik Hargen addressed the nation in plans to restore faith in the Krolesk'Kan system. Greetings, one and all. I will spare the fluff, and delve into the matter which concerns many of you. Many of you are concerned, legitimately so, that I took liberties in my ascension to power. I would like to shed light on this notion; I was rightfully elected, there is no issue there. However some power, some force, sought to disrupt the Senate assembly to further try to divide Krolesk. In all sincerity, I was rightfully elected. With that said and done; I would like to unveil my plans for the future. Firstly, the Krolesk'Kan Intelligence Organization will be disbanded, and a new organization will take its place. This order will be the Special Forces Initative. Unlike K.I.O., the requirements to be in this organization will be to have served within the Krolesk'Kan military for some time. This is to ensure we only have patriots, and those truly loyal to Krolesk, handling our most secretive affairs. Furthermore, this organization will be autonomous from the Senate for the most part - only required to deliver quarterly reports to the Senate to assure that no funds are being wasted, or misused. As Consul I will reserve the right to interfere in this organization if there should be valid reason to do so. Next up, I aim to enter discussions with the Tribunal of Krolesk, to see if we can organize a specialized branch of the Special Forces Initative, that deals with more... Unnatural phenomona. Secondly, I aim to unite all factions of Krolesk. There will be no more infighting under my Consulship. We will be one people, one nation, and one religion. Anything that threatens this will be dealt with harshly and swiftly. Additionally, the Tarskovia Orthodoxy will be strong-armed to forgo its paramilitary antics and will focus on matters solely of a spiritual nature. The Warriors Guild of Krolesk is going to placed under Senate control, and they will be held accountable for all their acts. Especially international actions. We are a civilized nation, and we can not afford our people to cause pointless troubles in far away lands. The College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts will be nationalized, and tuition will be free for Krolesk'Kan citizens. Travel to and from Kal'Kan will no longer be restricted, and expansion into the Westernmost Isles will likewise no longer be restricted. Ladies and Gentlemen, my fellow Krolesk'Kans, we are in a new era. We are one Krolesk, and anyone who would place local loyalities above the national, will pay dearly for such a mistake. Long Live Krolesk! The crowds cheered, and yelled aloud; ''Long Live Krolesk! Long live the Consul! Long live Krolesk!'' Seidrik Hargen then bid the crowds farewell, and returned to the palace complex. 95 AE, Consul Ostavius Dravicus addresses the nation In the aftermath of the peace summit, which many claim is only a 'calm before the storm' in the grander scheme of all things related to The Great Navirian War, Consul Ostavius Dravicus issued a speech to all of Krolesk. Greetings my fellow countrymen, and countrywomen. Krolesk'Kans and Skiths, Iysk and Navishk, Kal'Krish and Kal'Kanosvian. It is with pleasure I announce that the Krolesk'Kan Senate shall be reformed, partially, to allow a more fairer representation of all of Krolesk. Though it is with great personal horror that such a change had to stem from international involvement. I can not personally begin to tell how horrified I truly am, that such a change had to be forced upon Krolesk by foreign powers, rather than by Krolesk's own Senate - which was supposed to represent the people. I as Consul am truthfully limited by the Senate, I can not act swiftly on any matter without the Senate first approving such action - save for international issues which I, by the divine nature of the gods, am somehow capable of dealing with in a swift manner without need for Senate oversight. Though before any get too swayed by the good news that stemmed from international involvement, let us not forget the bad news. Kal'Kan has been split in twain; foreigners were allowed to amass power in part of that land, and did so. These foreigners are not Krolesk'Kans, nor Iysks, nor Skiths, nor Kal'Krish, nor Kal'Kanosvian, nay not even Ralkish or Skythion, nor Evonskain, nor do they belong to any who inhabit these lands. No, they are a completely foreign entity. They have come in, and shattered the unity that was once present in Kal'Kan. The once peaceful island is now rife with tension and concern, worry and fear, all because of these foreigners. What is more, as per foreign involvement, Skylyn has been granted authority to oversee and ensure Krolesk meets all terms of the international agreement. Without any limitation, Skylyn was granted what many might consider a "blank loan", with which they can do whatsoever they please. While we do have utmost faith in our Skythion counterparts, let us not be led astray. Skylyn is a foreign place, with foreign peoples. They are not like us, Krolesk'Kans. While my family name may hail from there - let that fool none, I am Krolesk'Kan through and through. I bleed the same blood any Krolesk'Kan would bleed, I believe without doubt that Jarul is our true god and the Serpent is a pretender whom is perpetuated by those who would seek to put us under their boot. Though, as Consul, I can do nothing about these things. For the Senate limits my actions. If the people so chose to toss away the Senate, and name me King, then I could act swiftly - without any restraint like a Senate. I am ultimately, a mere servant to the Senate. A Senate which supposedly is to represent the People, but clearly that is not so given how they have not been representing all the People thus far. For Ultimately, it is the people of Krolesk who dictate what government they seek, and what direction that government ought to take. For many, the events in Kal'Kan leave a dreadful taste. One like a bitter defeat, yet insulting too given that these are foreigners who ultimately came out on top, and what is more, these are foreigners who received international aid; that would be cause for war! War which hopefully, even our allies in the south would aid us in, but as the international negotiations proved; not even our allies can be depended upon. it is ultimately, Krolesk against the world. Skylyn, while they may be kin, are out to further their own agenda. As is Ralkeis, and as is Akarv. I would then ask the Krolesk'Kan people, do they truly want a Senate that is so ever slow and reluctant to act, to really act on their behalf? Or would they rather something more powerful act on their behalf, which could act swiftly without petty need of oversight? I am but a Consul, and I have no more to say. I bid thee all, the whole of Krolesk, Kroleks'Kan, Kal'Kanosvian, Iysk, Skith, Kal'Krish, and Navishk all the best wishes. As he concluded his speech, there were loud cheers in crowd. A deafening applause. Shouts such as; "'King Ostavius, God Jarul'", and "Kill the Senate!" The Krolesk'Kan Senate was quick to rebuke the entire thing in the following days, and that only made the people more irritated. '' 88 AE, The Chancellor's Speech ''The Chancellor steps out onto a podium in the midst of a large crowd in Dawnguard. He is accompanied by several people whom are dressed in Kal'Kanosvian attire. The Chancellor looks around for a moment before beginning his speech; Greetings Krolesk'Kans, As many know today is the day of Jaruldom. Jaruldom, the day in which Jaylem Jarude landed on the glorious Krolesk. So long ago, on this day, Jaylem Jarude set his eyes upon the land which one day become Krolesk.' '''He envisioned a glorious kingdom, one that would rival that of Esgard; He foresaw a kingdom so great it would last a thousand years. He forsaw a people united within this kingdom. He knew we would one day unite, and would prevail over all challenges. He had faith in the idea of One Krolesk. Ever since his passing, we've been fighting amongst ourselves. Fighting and dieing side by side because of pitiful disagreements. Hundreds if not thousands of our kinsfolk have thrown their lives away in the name of this clan, or in the name of that clan. The losses we have suffered due to the clans, due to the lack of unity, they are all innumerable. Innumerable and without proper death rites; For how can one attain true death rites and be set at peace if they threw their life away in a meainigless conflict? My kinsfolk, my countrymen, fellow Krolesk'Kans; It is time we do away with all symbols of the clans and their atrocities, it is time we unite under one flag; Under one cause. It is time we fulfill the vision Jaylem Jarude had; One people united within a land that is to rival Esgard. ''Many within the crowd begin clapping and cheering on the idea. I hereby urge the Senate to further illegitimize the ilegal powers which the clans usurped. I urge the Senate to demand all it's members cast off their clan titles; I also urge them to demand government organizations do likewise and cut off all ties to the clans. I urge my fellow countrymen to do likewise. As a symbol, to my fellow Krolesk'Kans, to prove I intend to act on what I proclaim; I hereby cast off my title and ties to clan Varzus. 'I urge all my fellow Krolesk'Kans do likewise. I also declare my undying and eternal allegiance to the Republic of Krolesk. May Krolesk last a thousand years more. ''The Chancellor then hurries off with the Kal'Kanosvian folk closely following him. The crowd claps and cheers on with such vigour and enthusiasm they can be heard from as far south as Kal'Karaduum and as far north as the Moon and Star Stronghold. '' 84-87 AE, The Senate Hearings regarding Clans ''Krolesk'Kan Senate Hearings begin. The Case being herd is the legitimacy of Clans, and under what authority they have to openly declare war on one another. The Chancellor of Krolesk acknowledges clans were given no such authority in the Yrejkro Nyril. '' ''After three weeks of opening arguments it is decided that the clans do not have the authority to restrict travel within Krolesk. The period of opening arguments end and the middle-arguments begin. '' ''Middle-arguments continue on for eighteen months, until finally it is decided clans have no authority to declare war in the first place. The legitimacy of clans then comes into question and heated disputes begin to erupt throghout the Senate chambers. After a few weeks of heated disputes it is decided that Clans truly lack legitimacy. The ending arguments are then heard. After several long months the ending arguments are concluded. It is determined that clans have no legitimacy, have no right to declare war, and have absolutely no right to restrict travel. The Senate declares clans and whatever rights they were promised are to be declared fully null and void in the Yrejkro Nyril. The Senate Hearing is then declared over. 84 AE, The Chancellor's Speech The Chancellor of Krolesk steps out onto a podium in the midst of a large crowd of Krolesk'Kans. Shady-looking figures can be seen lurking about around the edges of the crowd. Several representatives of the clans are in the midst of the crowd, wearing brightly colored attire. ''The Chancellor begins his speech;'' 'Praise Krolesk, thank you all for coming here this day. ' The last few years have been rough on us all, mourning for those who have fallen in various conflicts, rebuilding what was damaged, restoring glory to Krolesk. Alas, there is a lot more to be done; A lot more we can do to bring greatness and glory to our beloved Krolesk! I propose the shunning of things holding us back, so that we may advance and become the glorious nation Jaylem Jarude foresaw. This is a long road I propose we follow, but the rewards for our future generations will be glorious. Many things are holding us back, specifically things we have long held onto; Things that have brought us no benefit yet only strife and unrest. Things which have caused countless skirmishes, things which bring with them more trouble than they are worth. Things, known as... Clans. Many people in the crowd let out a gasp, the representatives sent on behalf of the clans hurry off to spread the news; The previously mentioned shady-looking people follow after them. A look of confusion befalls many. It is perhaps a drastic idea to many. Yet a necessary one to further the greatness of Krolesk. As it currently stands trade is beginning to slow in some regions, simply because the clans are having illegal checkpoints on key roads. They're acting inappropriately, childish, and it's beginning to affect our economy. As Chancellor of this great Republic, I request a Senate Hearing on the current clan skirmish in the making. I also request a Senate hearing on the potential prospects of doing away with the legitimacy of clans entirely. For hundreds of years they have given us strife and kept us in a tribal stoneage, they have held us back from the greatness we deserve! Krolesk was not founded so that clans could establish fiefdoms, it was established as a haven for freemen; For those seeking freedom from the tyrannies of Esgard! Clans have held us back from greatness, they have usurped our freedoms, they are helping a tyrannical cultural stoneage; They have done more harm than good. We are in the dawn of a new age; It is time for the dawn of the new Krolesk'Kan culture and customs to arise. Praise be to the Republic of Krolesk! ''A few people begin clapping, after a few tense moments the entire crowd begins clapping, cheering and hollaring in support for the proposal made by the Chancellor. News spreads like wildfire from then on, the support for the Chancellor grows; Loyality to the Republic begins to flourish. '' Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:In Character Category:Politics Category:Literature